Sudden Support
by Mad Oni
Summary: In a battle with Bowser Robin's Final Smash summon an ally to aid him just not the one he hoped for.
Stepping on to the arena Robin took a deep breath to calm his mind. Eyes trained on his opponent he spun his Levin Sword readying for the match to begin. At the opposite side of the arena stood the king of koopas himself Bowser ready to strike. Slowly the arena around them began to morph around them forming into none other than the Arena Ferox. Seeing the familiar stage a grin spread across the tactician's features as he heard the call to start the match. With surprising speed Bowser charged straight for Robin claws ready to strike. Side stepping Robin drew his tome from his coat hitting Bowser with a quick cast of Thunder. Before the spell could meet it's mark Bowser leaped toward Robin kicking him to the far side of the arena. Robin hit the arena floor hard loosing his grip on his weapons on contact skidding a good distance from them.

From her spot in the stands Lucina sat frozen in terror as she watched the match. Her husband father of her daughter was in danger and she could do nothing but watch from the sidelines. No he still had a chance he always had a plan up his sleeve even if she had no knowledge what it was. Her eyes slowly moved to The Master's perch where he watched every match. He would stop the march should Robin's life be put at risk she hoped. As she turned her her attention back to the match a familiar object was barely visible against the browns of the arena floor. Without hesitation she sprung to her feet calling out to him.

"Robin Home run Bat on your left a pace back!"

Jumping back Robin snatched up the bat as Bowser launched a fire ball aimed at him. Using all the strength he could muster Robin swung the bat knocking the attack into the air. As the fire ball was sent flying it shattered the Smash Ball slowly floating down to the arena. Taking his chance Robin dashed for his weapons without a second thought. Grabbing his weapons Robin froze at the sound of a monstrous roar coming from behind him. Slowly he turned to see the kaiju form of Bowser taking up a good portion of the arena. Starring up into the eyes of his enemy a single word slipped from his lips.

"Shit."

Once that word left his lips Giga Bowser's claw flew toward him in an attempt to knock him off. Rolling forward he slipped under the monster avoiding being launched by the strike. Giving the monster a second look Robin came to a grim conclusion, he had no hope of beating this creature. As bowser slowly turned a smash ball caught Robin's attention floating just at the edge of his sight. Dodging another of Bowser's swipes Robin shot a quick Thunder in the direction of the smash ball. Once the ball shattered a figure appeared at his side. Watching from the corner of his eye yet again Robin froze at the sight of his support.

"Father I'm here to help."

Standing next to him was his Daughter Morgan steel sword in hand ready to fight. Choosing to question her random appearance once the battle ended robin returned his focus to Bowser. Slipping his tome into an inner pocket of his coat Robin gripped his sword in both hands readying for another swipe. As Bowser prepared to strike the smash ball's effect diminished. Giving Morgan a slight smile he motioned toward Bowser with a single finger a way of telling her to attack. Understanding her father's order Morgan sped toward Bowser sword ready to strike. Turning Bowser caught her blade smashing her into the floor with his free claw. The crackle of electricity forced Bowser to return his gaze to Robin. Right as he met Robin's eye an Arch-thunder sent Bowser flying from the stage.

When he was sure the koopa was off the arena Robin dashed to his daughter's side. Holding out a hand he pulled her up keeping a grip on her arm to help her say balanced. When they stepped off the arena Lucina was waiting for them wearing a worried expression on her features. At the sight of her mother Morgan ran to her hugging her tight smiling with joy. His answers could come tomorrow for now Robin decided he would enjoy his time with his family.


End file.
